


Bridge to Terabithia: Travel Through Time

by madjuan



Category: Bridge to Terabithia - Katherine Paterson
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madjuan/pseuds/madjuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse goes back in time, with the help of a man who claims to know the secret to time travel, to save Leslie's life. a bridge to terrabithia LDD fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge to Terabithia: Travel Through Time

Ok. this fanfic is known as bridge to terabithia: travel through time. My character madjuan or his friends from the 2 new students WILL NOT be appearing in this fanfic. This is strictly a bridge to terabithia fanfic. Also of note, this fanfic is taking place during JAILBREAK! and operation: lockdown. It was supposed to happen with T2NS, but, I could not find out how to. So, the LDD fanfic, begins, NOW.

Disclaimer: any AC/DC songs I use (if any) in this fanfic are not mine. Anything related to pokemon is not mine. I DO NOT own the character Terradive. He Is part of the transformers series which is owned by Hasbro. I also DO NOT own the book or movie bridge to terabithia. This is made for fun. The only thing I DO OWN is the character madjuan and the name lake unknown because I made that name up. So here we go.

 

Lark creek, Virginia, 2010

Three years after Leslie’s death, Jesse Aarons is still having nightmares about that fatal day. He woke up, wondering if it was all a dream. He soon found out that it was Sep. 23, 2010. just 3 days prior of the anniversary of Leslie’s death. He thought to himself, “what if I would be able to go back in time? Would I be able to rescue Leslie?” he pondered this for a moment. But, ultimately, came to the conclusion that it would be nearly impossible for him to travel time. He got dressed, washed up, and looked outside towards Leslie’s house. How he wished to go back in time and invite her to that museum with him. He went downstairs, and turned on the T.V. it was on fox news and on the news cast, they said something. Something that might be the answer to all of Jesse’s questions. 

Newscaster: coming up: an interview with a man that claims that he has found the secret to time travel. That’s coming up after the break.

When Jesse heard this, he decided to stay tuned for that report. When it got back, Jesse listened to the news report very carefully.

Newscaster: well, have you ever wanted to go back in time? If so, there’s a man that claims he knows the secret to time travel. Joining me now from his office near lark creek, Virginia, Mr. Terradive, one of the smartest men in the world.

Terradive: hello? Anyone there?

Newscaster: yes, I’m here. Terradive, can you tell everyone the secret to time travel?

Terradive: the secret to time travel has something to do with the local lake, known as lake unknown. This lake, has strange lights that come from the bottom of the lake at around 12:00 AM. I think the lake can communicate with the time space continuum. 

Newscaster: ok. Terradive, for instance, if I wanted to go back say, 5 years, how would that be determined?

Terradive: simple, the lake somehow senses when you hit the surface of the lake. Depending when you touch the lake, you will be transported back that many years. So, if you wanted to go back in time 5 years, you would have to touch the lake 5 minutes before midnight. After it strikes exactly midnight, you must swim to the bottom of the lake, And touch the ground. Once that is done, the lights hit and in an instant, you are at the lake site 5 years in the past. But be warned, you must not meet up with your former self. If you meet with your former self, you are endangering the time-space continuum.

Newscaster: and how would you get back to the present? 

Terradive: You must return to the lake within 72 hours of your departure. Once you get to the lake, you must touch the lake 5 minutes to midnight, swim to the bottom, the lights happen and you should be back in the present time. However, if you fail to get to the lake within the 72 hour or the 5 minute time limit, you will be stuck in the past forever, never being able to return to the present time.

Newscaster: wow. That’s all the time we have for you Terradive. Thank you.

Terradive: your very welcome.

The feed had been cut from the newscaster to Terradive.

Newscaster: what a loon. 

Just then, a news alert came on.

Newscaster: we are following breaking news as we speak. We are here live at the detention center as a prisoner, named Leroy has just broken out of detention just moments ago.

Just as the newscaster said that, Jesse turned off the T.V.

Jesse: like I care about someone named Leroy. I’ve got to get in contact with Terradive. Maybe he can help me rescue Leslie.

Jesse reached for the phone. He called his old teacher, ms. Edmunds, to ask her if she could take him somewhere. She agreed and she picked him up. They drove into the city, where they saw Terradive’s building. She dropped him off near the main doors. Jesse went to the secretary.

Secretary: hello. Who are you?

Jesse: my name is Jesse Aarons. I want to talk with Terradive. 

Secretary: sure dearie. Just go up the elevator 3 floors, turn right, and look for the blue door.

Jesse: ok. Thanks.

Jesse did exactly that. He went up 3 floors, took a right, and found a blue door. He knocked on the door.

Terradive: come in.

Jesse saw a big brown chair. He walked forward toward the chair.

Terradive: sit down, boy.

Jesse sat down on the chair that was there. The brown chair turned around and revealed the one and only Terradive. 

Terradive: ok boy. Tell me your story. I want to hear it. All of it. Why did you come and see me? First of all, what’s your name?

Jesse: my-my name is Jesse Aarons. I live down in lark creek.

Terradive: Jesse Aarons. THE Jesse Aarons? The famous track star from lark creek? That Jesse?

Jesse: so, you’ve herd of me?

Terradive: of course I’ve herd about you. I tried to tell my boss about you, but, he wouldn’t listen. He was too involved with protecting the new girl at his school. his enemy took the new girl hostage, but my boss rescued her just in the nick of time.

Jesse: Leslie…

Terradive: hhmmm? Jesse, who is this, “Leslie?”

Jesse: my… friend. In fact, my best friend.

Terradive: ah. And is this “Leslie” the reason you came here to me?

Jesse: terradive, can I tell you my story?

Terradive: sure, go ahead.

Jesse: I remember it as if it was yesterday…

The now 14 year-old boy had a flashback, and it took him back to those days he had with her. And, the dreaded final days.

Jesse: it was august 2007, school had started up again. I was training for the 5th grade race all that summer. That first day of school, a new girl, Leslie Burke, had started school, and she was in my class. That recess, the race that I had been training for all summer had finally came. Leslie joined the race, and beat everyone in that race, including me. After school, when I got home, I discovered she lived right next to me. I thought she was following me around. The next day, we had an assignment that we had to watch a T.V. program. She said that she didn’t have a T.V. everyone laughed at her all day, and she was eventually driven to tears. After what I had seen, I realized that she needed a friend. So, we started hanging out. Eventually, we became close friends, very close. We discovered a forest, and we named it Terabithia. The only way to get to Terabithia was by swinging on a rope over a water filled creek. She gave me a paint set for my birthday, so, I gave her a puppy a few days later. She named it prince teriate, or PT for short. The last time I saw her…

Terradive: Jesse, are you ok?

At this point, Terradive noticed tears running down Jesse’s cheeks.

Jesse: the last time I saw her, it was a rainy day. We were going home when it started raining. When we crossed the creek the water was higher than it ever was. We ran back home, and then, right there, I realized my true feelings. My feelings of love for Leslie. She ran to her house, and that was the last time I ever saw her.

Terradive: so, what ever happened to her? 

Jesse: then, the next day, my teacher, ms. Edmunds, invited me to go with her to Washington D.C. to the art museum. She picked me up, and when we were leaving I automatically thought of Leslie. Ms. Edmunds asked me if I had forgotten something, I said no and we were on our way. When I got back home, my parents thought I was dead. They had told me the sad news. Leslie tried to swing over the creek that morning when the rope snapped, apparently sending her into a rock and making her lose consciousness, drowning her. 

Terradive: wow Jesse. Never knew.

Jesse: the next days, months, and even years were complete hell for me. I’ve been having terrible nightmares about that day. I had lost my best friend. And even after I realized my true feelings for her. I’m such an idiot.

Terradive: so, let me get this straight. You went with your teacher to an art museum, and even after you felt more than friendship for this girl, you STILL didn’t invite her? What are you, a moron? My boss likes the new girl at his school, and they do everything together. He does not let her out of his sight. If only he could express his true feelings to her. But, he’s too scared to do so. 

Jesse: that’s why I need your help Terradive. You said you knew the secret to time travel. Would I be able to go back in time and save Leslie from her death? Like, tell myself that he needs to invite her to the museum?

Terradive: it’s impossible. You cannot meet your former self. It could severely disrupt the time space continuum. But, you can somehow communicate with your former self without ever meeting him. 

Jesse: how?

Terradive: very simple, either sticky notes or messages. 

Jesse: huh?

Terradive: put up sticky notes all over the house, so that when your former self wakes up, he’ll see the notes and maybe that will convince him to take Leslie with you.

Jesse: but won’t he think that something’s going on?

Terradive: I don’t know. I never thought of that. Ok, how about this. You go back to that day, cut the rope, and build a bridge across the creek, so no one can drown, thus saving your friend, without the risk of disrupting the time space continuum. 

Jesse: that could work Terradive. 

Terradive: so, you want to head out to the lake, so you can time warp back to 2007?

Jesse: sure, let’s do this.

Terradive got his scientific stuff to help activate the time warp. Both Terradive and Jesse got on Terradive’s car and they drove off to the lake site. They finally arrived at the lake. The lake was sparkling blue, and the taste of the water was so good, it is said that the lake can heal all internal, and external wounds, no matter what the injuries. It also, of course, was the only means of time travel that anyone had ever discovered.

Jesse: we’re coming Leslie, we’re coming.

Terradive: it’s almost 5 minutes till midnight, Jesse, are you ready?

Jesse took a huge gulp, and looked into the lake’s dark depths.

Jesse: I’m ready, Terradive.

 

Well, that’s the first chapter. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written in any of my fanfics. So, please read and review. So, until next time, see yah!


End file.
